You're Always There
by Spnlove99
Summary: Castiel is there for Dean when no one else is. Destiel.


_A huge thank you to my best friend Winchestergirl67 for her help on this one!  
__Thank you so much for reading everyone, hope you liked it and maybe review and let me know! :D _

___A/N- Set towards the end of season 4. _

''Dean.'' A rough voice said from behind the hunter. He turned quickly to find himself almost nose to nose with Castiel. ''Are you alright?'' He asked, concern clear in the angel's voice.

Dean sighed deeply. ''I dunno Cas.. Rough week I guess.'' He said weakly, running a hand over his exhausted face. Castiel knew Dean was near the end, he was tired and out of options and ready to give up. He shook his head lightly and pulled him into a hug, rubbing a hand gently up and down his back until Dean pulled away, looking into his own blue eyes. ''You're always here Cas..'' He whispered.

Castiel gave him a small smile and leaned in slowly, kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled away and looked at Dean carefully as he stared at him, neither saying anything for a few minutes. Dean put a hand to the back of Castiel's head and pulled him forwards to kiss him again, this time more passionately. He pulled away only when he could go no longer without oxygen and smiled at him lightly. ''I should get going.. Monsters need hunting. Seals need stopping. World's need saving. All that crap.'' He mumbled in a voice of defeat.

Castiel nodded at him as he walked towards the door, opening it and pulling it closed behind himself without looking back.

A week passed and Dean was still working the same case, he sighed to himself as he climbed out of his car and walked over the parking lot to his motel room. He walked in to find Castiel standing in the center of the room, waiting for him. ''Hey Cas.'' He said casually, dumping the stack of research in his arms onto the table. ''What're you doing here?''

He felt as Castiel walked closer up behind him and stop. ''I missed you.'' He whispered in a deep voice, his face only an inch from Dean's shoulder. As he turned around Castiel's lips were almost immediately pressed against his own, pulling him into a soft kiss.

Dean pulled away and looked at him carefully. ''Cas-'' He started, being cut off when the angel kissed him again with more force this time, moving his hand upwards and pushing Dean's leather jacket over his shoulder. He pushed him away again and placed a hand on Castiel's cheek. ''Cas, are you sure you want this?'' He asked him seriously.

''Please.'' He breathed, locking his gaze to his green eyes. ''Dean please.. I want this.''

Dean gave a small nod and allowed Castiel to push his leather jacket to the floor as he pushed him against the table. He reached out a hand and sent everything from the top of it to the floor with a crash. He pushed Dean further onto the table and leant against him, their breathing becoming heavier as their kisses became more and more intense. Dean thrust his hips up against Castiel's, earning a longing groan from the angel. Castiel had one hand tugging his hair and the other firmly gripping his hip.

Dean pulled back, breathing heavily, and looked into his deep blue eyes. ''Wow Cas..'' He panted. ''You sure you haven't done this before?''

He grinned and pulled the hunter closer to him, desperately ripping his shirt over his head. Dean moaned as rough hands ran down his chest, brushing over his hot skin. ''Dean I-''

''Shut up.'' Dean huffed, carelessly pushing his trench coat to the floor as he once again devoured the angel's mouth. He pulled roughly at his tie and ripped open the front of his shirt, tossing both over his shoulder to the growing heap on the floor. ''God, Cas.'' He breathed as he began working on undoing Castiel's belt.

Castiel let out a long, deep moan as Dean's hand made contact with him through his boxer shorts. In one fast and experienced movement, he found himself being pushed towards one of the beds in just his underwear with a force that neither knew Dean possessed. The hunter freed himself of his own jeans and joined him on the bed, crying out in pleasure as he landed on top of him. Castiel's fingernails dug into the skin of Dean's back as he reached down a hand and smoothly pushed down Castiel's boxers. ''Dean please.'' He groaned. Dean smirked at him and forcefully shoved down his own.

He leant down and placed a faithful kiss against his angel's lips, taking a second to look into his eyes before they expressed their love for each other.


End file.
